


Rolling with the Punches

by paramoria



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paramoria/pseuds/paramoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca Mitchell doesn't want to go to college, much less sing a capella, but her views start to change when a certain redhead befriends her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rolling with the Punches

College. It was a place to get yourself out there and make memories, or so that’s what Beca’s father says it’s for. For Beca it was a torture chamber. She didn’t want to be there. She wanted to be in LA paying her dues and producing music for the artists she looked up to. Her father decided to have Beca attend Barden University to have some sort of a degree under her belt in case the whole “P. Diddy” plan didn’t work out for his only child. Since Mr. Mitchell was a professor there, his daughter would be getting a free education. This was a major plus in his eyes, but to Beca it was just another reason why college wasn’t important. She had no attachments at all. If she decided to drop out mid-semester, she wouldn’t be losing anything.  
Beca entered her dorm slightly hoping to find someone she would one day call her friend, but she was disappointed to find a girl named Kimmy Jin who gave the worst stares. She gave the look like I’m going to kill you in your sleep. It gave Beca the creeps, but decided it was better than someone who was too perky. Beca couldn’t stand perky people.

Beca made a quick escape out of the small dorm and made her way to the activities fair. It was just an excuse to get out of talking with her father. There were so many booths filled with so many strangers. She walked from booth to booth through the quad looking at the different groups and activities she could join, but none stood out to her. She was walking by one booth when a girl called out to her. “Hi, would you have any interest in joining our a capella group?”

Beca turned to meet two pairs of eyes and a flyer in her face. She took it and looked it over. “Oh wow this is like a thing now?” she asked.

The redhead replied, “Oh totes! We sing covers of songs, but we don’t use any instruments. It’s all from our mouths.” Beca watched her as she talked. Beca noticed how the color of her red hair made her blue eyes pop.

“Yikes.”

“There are four groups here at Barden. There are us, The Bellas, we’re the tits, and over there is…” the redhead continued her little introduction of the groups. Beca tried to look interested but felt that she was failing miserably. When the redhead talked about some group called the Treblemakers, Beca didn’t even look; she was distracted by the twinkle in the senior’s eye. “So, are you interested?”

Beca snapped back to reality, “Oh. Sorry, it’s just it’s pretty lame.”

The blonde spoke up for the first time, “Aca-scuse me? Synchronized lady dancing to a Mariah Carey chart-topper is not lame.” Beca couldn’t believe what she just said. Was she even listening to herself?

The redhead continued for the blonde, “We sing all over the world and participate in national championships. We’re one of the best all-women a capella groups in the nation.”

“On purpose?” That was all Beca could think of. The blonde senior didn’t like her response.

“We played the Cobb Energy Performing Arts Centre, you bitch.” At least she said it with a smile.

The redhead continued on for the blonde, which seemed to happen often, “What Aubrey means to say is that we are a close-knit, talented group of ladies whose dream is to return to the national finals at Lincoln Center this year.” She activated her puppy-dog eyes. “Help us turn our dreams into a reality?”

Those damn eyes.

Beca looked away and thought for a brief second. She really didn’t want to do anything here. She promised herself before she left the taxi, no attachments. “Sorry. I don’t even sing, but it was really nice to meet you guys.” Beca turned away, flyer in hand, and continued her walk. She felt eyes on her back and quickly turned around to find the redhead dart her head at the ground. Beca shook it off.

-

“95.7 WBUJ. Music for the independent mind,” came out smoothly over the speakers. Beca had decided to make some money by becoming an intern at the campus radio station. What could be better than working the radio and getting paid for it?

Walking through the room full of CDs and vinyls, Beca made her way to the booth where a man was sitting. As she approached the window, he came out. “Hey there.”

“Hi.”

“Have you been standing there long?” the man asked with a sexy European accent.

“No, I just got here.” The tall boy walked back into the booth to pick up a box. She followed him.

“Freshmen aren’t allowed in the booth,” he said loudly. “I’m Luke, the station manager, and you must be Becky the intern?”

She hated people calling her Becky. “Actually, it’s Beca.”

“Okay, Beca, well here. Stack these CDs and when you’re done there’s more,” he said setting down the box on a small and cluttered table. “Now, you’ll be spending a lot of down-time here. My one rule is no sex on the desk. Since you’re alone, I don’t see that becoming a problem, but just don’t break my rule. It’s happened before.” Luke gave Beca a small smile before returning to his booth. Beca took out a handful of CDs and sighed.

She didn’t want to stack CDs; she wanted to play music and entertain people. But, since she’d have a lot of down-time, she could work on her homework here and make mixes back in her dorm. Beca smiled a bit as she stacked her first handful of albums. Her mixes were all she needed, and the more time she had to do those, the sooner she’d get to LA.


End file.
